


Acquisition Of An Angel

by macabre



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabre/pseuds/macabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The romantic comedy version of how two girls fall in love at university without any powers, except the power of persuasion, that is. Essentially the silliest femslash you'll ever read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquisition Of An Angel

“There’s nothing quite like the thrill of the chase, mi amigo,” Raven says as she swings an arm around Hank’s shoulder and pushes him along into her walk. Hank stumbles.

“Um?” Hank mutters, righting his glasses. Despite being a boy genius, he somehow always looks confused. And paranoid. And guilty. He’s got his lab coat on, as usual, despite the alarming heat. “Who are you chasing? Not Moira again, I hope, because she still hasn’t forgiven me for my part in the whole affair.”

Raven scoffs. “Please. It only took me one date to realize one, that she’s not gay, just hardcore rebounding from a nasty boyfriend, and two, that even if she were gay, she is not my type. All she talked about was her research. It was like trying to date you all over again.” She grins and pokes at him.

“Ah, but I was your greatest discovery.” Hank loops his arm around her and doesn’t comment as she slips her hand lower along his back. Fishing a stick of gum out of his back pocket, she smiles sweetly at him. He rolls his eyes.

“Do you know Angel Salvadore?”

Hank stumbles. “Um.” He does his shifty-eye, shoe-shuffling thing. The thing that makes him look paranoid all the time. “I mean, I’ve heard of her. Seen her around the arts block. I’ve certainly never spoken with her or gotten closer than a fifty-foot radius. Approximately.”

Narrowing her eyes at him, she passes from appraising to nonchalant quickly. She shrugs. “You spend too much time with Charles.”

“Better than spending too much time with Erik.”

“When I find blood stains on the carpet at your place, I’ll know that’s changed.” They laugh, each thinking of Charles’ friend-yes-he’s-only-a-friend, the turtleneck loving German who mysteriously arrived last term with only one suitcase. Subsequently, Charles has taken him under his wing, much like he did with Hank two years ago. That’s how he met Raven. “How does it feel to be dumped by my brother for the hottest piece of action on campus?”

Hank shoves her a tiny bit. Raven smiles, because Hank is the gentlest person she knows. Nothing like wrestling with Charles over the remote on a nightly basis. “I see Charles every day.”

“True.” They link arms and walk toward the Hamilton building where Hank keeps lab. “Is he in? I haven’t spoken to him in…oh, five hours. He must miss me.”

Charles is technically the supervisor of several undergraduate projects, including Hank’s, but really, just Hank’s. The two have been working together nonstop since they met when Hank was still a doe-eyed sixteen-year-old that was far too young and far too smart to get along with his freshman peers. Charles  
swooped him up and added him to his collection of lost causes. As much as a genius can be called a lost cause, anyway.

“What’s it now?” Her brother asks as she strolls in with his protégé. Raven sets down a coffee in front of him and jumps up on the long table he’s working at. Swinging her feet, she grins at him. The grey streak in his hair is getting bigger.

“Old fart,” she says affectionately, tugging at the strand. He doesn’t reply, just scribbles away in his report.

“While we’re working on chromosome thirteen, your sister is cooking up plans of seduction. Can you believe that?” Hank is already wandering to the back of the room where – Raven does a double take – he changes lab coats. Apparently, Hank has an inside lab coat, and an outside lab coat. What the fuck.

“No, I simply cannot believe that.” But Charles is smirking while he writes.

“God, I don’t know why I bother with you two. Legally marry your work and be off with ye.” Raven stands, a brilliant replacement for Hank making himself known in the doorway.

He’s wearing a black v-neck. Huh. Must finally be too hot for his turtlenecks.

 

 

 

“Why are we here again?” She looks from one side of the establishment to the other. She realizes she must look as shifty-eyed as Hank and stops.

Erik shrugs. “This is where she works.” Raven scoffs and hits him in the back of the head. He looks too startled to be properly angry for a full sixty seconds. Hank would be cowering in fear right then if he was around.

“She’s not a stripper!” Raven yells. Most of the patrons turn to look at her. The women withering on the bars don’t bat an eyelash. One is bouncing up and down impressively in one guy’s lap. Raven stops to admiringly stare for a moment, wondering if it is strictly legal to be doing that on the floor. They had back rooms for that, right?

“I’m telling you, the only thing I’ve ever heard about the girl is that she works here.” Erik shrugs, not bothered. Raven also notices him pointedly not watching the naked ladies shaking their titties at him. And her brother thinks they’re fooling anyone.

“Please, you think I haven’t stalked this girl enough to know whether or not she’s a stripper? I know her class schedule, and I sure as hell know she doesn’t have a work schedule like this.”

“If you know so much about her already, why are we here?”

“Because you – “ She stops, crossing her arms and counting to ten. Maybe Erik wasn’t her best idea for an accomplice.

 

 

 

 

“So what do you know?” Raven hands Sean a coffee he desperately needs. His eyes are red, his breath reeks, and his head keeps rising and falling as if he were narcoleptic, but his eyes stay wide open. Raven narrows her eyes at him and wonders if Hank couldn’t learn a thing or two about paranoid looks from her new ginger friend.

“Heard she works at a strip club,” Sean says, sipping the drink. Impressively, he doesn’t flinch at the scalding contents.

“For God’s sake!” Raven throws up her hands. “She is not a stripper!”

Shrugging, Sean’s left eye twitches. Just a little. “Just what I heard.”

“What about the other crowds you run with?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know – druggie crowds.”

Sean looks affronted. And completely sober suddenly. “Ah, man, is that what this is about?” He stands. “Shit, I don’t have those kinds of friends. I grow my own stuff.”

Rolling her eyes, she grabs him with one hand and pulls him back down into his seat. “Listen to me twerp, I don’t care what you do with your spare time. What I care about is the fact I know you took an art class with her.”

Sean frowns, as if he’s dubious if this is true. “It’s possible.”

“Possible – “ She stutters. “Look here, I know it’s a fact. I’ve got your record, man.” She stops to revel in the scared shitless look he gives her. “You took life drawing with her last year.”

Sean laughs. “I don’t remember last year.”

Now Raven’s eye twitches. She grips the front of Sean’s shirt. He gulps.

 

 

 

Alex Summers was the one who gave her Angel’s class schedule. He could also probably give her the girl’s banking information and online search history for the past decade. He’s that good.

“Everyone keeps telling me she’s a stripper.” She grumbles to him over their chem work.

Laughing, Alex reaches over her arm to correct something in her notes. “She’s not a stripper.”

“Thank you!”

“She does get paid to take off her clothing though.”

“WHAT?” Everyone in the library turns to glare. Raven is getting used to the feeling.

Alex just keeps laughing. It’s starting to sound evil. Raven punches him low in the gut. “Fuck! Ow!” He rubs his belly and turns away from her glowering.

“Excuse me? Waiting here.” She snaps her fingers at him. “Explanation. Now.”

“She’s a model for art classes.” Alex grumbles, still frowning. “As in, nude model.” He wags his eyebrows at her. “Heard she’s got great tits too.”

“Well of course she has great tits, you moron,” Raven slams shut her textbook and gathers up her supplies. “Now, when and where are these classes?”

 

 

 

Raven thanks whatever higher powers may be for the large ground floor windows in the art department. Actually, she’s a little surprised they don’t cover the windows with something when there’s nude people about, but she supposes the artists need their lighting or whatever. And the fact that the room is tucked into the side of the building squashed into another building with only a scant foot between them would be enough to deter people. Most people.

“Oh. My. God.” Raven tries to breath normally. Because Angel doesn’t just have great tits, she has the best tits she’s ever seen in her entire fucking life. They’re cinnamon colored and look like they’d taste just as good. Beautifully round with pert little nipples. She salivates in her mouth. Just a little bit.

“Told you they were good,” Alex comments chummily beside her. Raven does a double-take.

“What the?” She falls flat from her tiptoes and shoves the blonde boy away from the window. Alex falls into Sean. “What are you doing here? What’s he doing here?” She points from Alex to Sean.

“Eh, he’s with me. We came to see sparks flying across the room, or Cupid’s bow landing in someone’s ass. I’ll take either one.”

“Oh, I’m going to give you sparks.” Raven advances on them. “How dare you come oogle my future girlfriend!”

From their retreating steps, Sean raises his hand. “Objection, but do you even know if she’s into girls?”

“Please, did you see the girl?” Angel is far too gorgeous and intelligent looking to waste her best years on men. Or so Raven hopes. That, and Raven has never seen her spend significant time with any men.

Alex strokes his chin as if he has a grand beard of some kind. “Rumor was she dated one of her TAs freshmen year. Emma Frost.” He turns to Sean. “Did you ever see her? Now those were some tits. Even the love struck loser will have to agree with me there.”

“Seriously, why are you here? Get lost.” Raven sighs, despair beginning to set in. She was never going to get closer to Angel than peering through a window.

“If it makes you feel any better, she’s a women’s studies minor,” Alex adds.

“I already knew that,” Raven huffs. Actually, she didn’t quite put that together based on her past classes. Yet. She would have.

“I’m a women’s studies major,” Sean says, tucking hands into pockets and grinning.

“And?” Alex asks.

“And what?”

“You’re a women’s studies major because?”

“Oh,” Sean’s smile falters. “To get laid.”

“Exactly,” Alex nods. “You take those classes to get laid. And the girls who take those classes are looking to get laid by other feminist vegan lesbians, bisexuals, pansexuals, whatever.”

“Hey! I resent that!” Raven rolls her eyes. For the twentieth time that day.

Sean looks confused. “Is that why they all hate me?”

Raven punches him in the arm. “They hate you because you’re a guy in women’s studies. Now get lost.”

 

 

 

 

Out of all the help she’s approached, Darwin is the trickiest. She isn’t acquainted with him at all unlike the others, but luckily he has the reputation of being friendly with everyone.

“Hey man, I was wondering if I could borrow your notes from class? I missed all of last week.” Raven puts on her most winning smile as her target exits his lecture hall.

Darwin doesn’t look persuaded. “I would, if you were in the class.”

What? “How do you know I’m not?”

“Because I know everyone in the class.”

Bullshit, she thinks. The class has at least fifty people in it. Either that, or he’s a lot friendlier than people give him credit for. “What, are you sleeping with everyone too?”

“If I was, I would still certainly know you don’t belong here.” He crosses his arms. For a scrawny guy, he’s got decent muscle mass. “So what do you really want? It’s not my early Irish history notes.”

Raven has never played hard to get or beat around the bush. “Angel Salvadore. And I want to know why they call you Darwin.”

He raises an eyebrow. “What about Angel?” He ignores the second question.

“I want her. Period.” He laughs, but not spitefully.

“Bossy blondes ain’t her type.”

“Bullshit. What would you call Emma Frost?”

“You believe everything you hear?”

“No. I know she’s not a stripper. But I do know that she had at least a fling with Emma.” She inspects her nails. Her color is chipping, and the conversation is starting to bore her. “So will you help me?”

“How exactly can I do that?”

“Introduce us. I’ve seen you talk before.”

“Why don’t you introduce yourself? You seem quite adept at it.”

“Please. I’ve seen the way she looks at random people approaching her.” She’ll admit she likes the other girl’s attitude. The way she lifts her head and shuts others up with a glance. As if she were queen. She shall be Raven’s queen.

“Ah, but she’ll make exceptions for pretty ladies usually.” Darwin shrugs, grinning at her.

“Even a bossy blonde?”

“Maybe.” He tears a paper from his notebook and writes something. “Your notes.” It simply reads Thursday at 3 – Earth City. Earth City is a coffee shop about fifteen minutes from campus. Home of the hippies and green party.

“Right.” She pockets the paper. Darwin is already walking in the other direction. “Hey, you never told me how you got your name!”

 

 

 

 

That Thursday at 3 o’clock, or really, 2:45, Raven enters Earth City, which smells like more than ground coffee. She buys a latte and sits behind a couple with matching dreads where she has clear view of the door. Even though she sees a few patrons walk in with large sketchpads, it never fully registers what is about to happen until Angel walks in with supplies in tow.

Raven stands immediately, which causes Angel to notice her right away. She smiles at her – the most beautiful smile she’s ever seen – and heads straight towards her. Raven glances around to make sure it’s her that’s captured the girl’s attention.

“Hi, you must be Raven,” she says, in a voice neither too feminine nor too rough. Smokey almost. Or maybe it’s just the environment that’s gone to her head.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me.” She takes the hand offered to her. She holds it longer than strictly necessary; the palm is smaller than hers, colder than hers.

“Well, we’re set up in the back. I’ll show you where you can change.” She leads her by the hand away from the front, so it takes a full minute for her words to catch up to Raven, distracted by said handholding.

“I’m sorry? Change?”

Angel glances back at her. All up and down her. Raven smirks. Angel smirks back. “Didn’t bring a robe, huh? That’s fine. We’ve seen it all, anyway.”

They stop at a bathroom that is attached to a locked studio behind the store. “You can undress here or in the room. Up to you. Once we start we vary between a five minute warm-up to two fifteen minute sessions, and a blitz series of five one minute poses at the end. Try to mix it up. Stand up. Stretch. Sit down. Crunch up. Up to you. We’re just happy to find a new volunteer.” She smiles at Raven, and there’s nothing sweet about it. “And such a cute one too.”

Well, damn it all. Apparently Darwin did pull some strings for her, but just shortly into her second pose, fully exposed to the girl she’s been crushing on for weeks, she realizes what a bad idea the latte was. She makes it through the third pose and takes a break.

“Sorry!” She yells as she pulls on her long shirt and runs to the bathroom. When she’s finished, she cracks open the door and checks both ways for anyone. She comes face-to-face with Angel.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I just wanted to tell you that you’re doing a wonderful job,” she says from under sinfully long eyelashes. “You’ve got great tits.”

Bless her, she’s as blunt as Raven. The blonde almost tears up. “Uh, thanks.”

The rest of the sketching session passes quickly, mostly because Raven doesn’t take her eyes off Angel and Angel barely looks away from her lounging form. Raven feels like a puddle of mush under her scrutiny, and she uncharacteristically blushes when the girl’s eyes linger below the belt. Thank God she waxes regularly. High maintenance, her ass.

When it’s over, the group packs up their materials, a few of them waiting for Raven to finish dressing before thanking her and one that just stuck his head in while she was still working on it. She would be angry, but what’s the point after he’s seen her bared for the past hour.

“Excuse me,” Angel says as she pushes past Raven where she lingers by the door, caught by newfound admirers. She begins vigorously washing her hands; there is charcoal all over them. When she glances over her shoulder, Raven notices there’s some smeared on her face. Across her cheek and close to her pouty lips.

“Er, I forgot something,” Raven hastily says, shaking hands. “Nice to meet you!” And then she skips into the bathroom and locks the door. Leaning back against the door, she smiles, because all her dreams are about to come true.

“So you’re the one asking around about me?” Angel wrings her hands, flicking some of the droplets in her direction. They might be sizzling on her skin, Raven’s not sure.

“Yeah. Subtlety isn’t my strong suit.”

“I don’t mind.”

They’re standing just a breath apart. “You know, you’ve got something. Just there.” Angel hums in response; Raven traces the mark with her fingers before tipping her chin up.

 

 

 

 

“And that’s how I swept her off her feet,” Raven concludes, happily licking her rapidly melting ice cream cone. She doesn’t even mind when Angel grasps her hand so she can taste it. They lean in for a sticky kiss.

“Right,” Alex mumbles. “And there was never a bathroom involved.”

Raven coughs, whirling around to glare at her girl. “You told them?” Angel just laughs, that beautiful, sensuous laugh. Raven pouts, because how can she stay mad at her beautiful face?

“So what if it wasn’t a fairytale beginning? I’m just glad it’s over.” Hank really isn’t paying attention at all; he’s paging through three different documents at the same time.

“Oh baby, it’s just getting started,” Angel says, nuzzling up to Raven. She smells spicy, not too girly. Perfect.

“So many breasts in this story,” Charles comments. He doesn’t sound impressed, looking to Erik as if he’ll save him. Typical.

“And you couldn’t have just walked up to her at any point and said, ‘Hi, I’d like to buy you a coffee?’” Sean asks, incredulous. Seeing him stand next to Hank is too much. Even Raven’s starting to feel paranoid.

“She could have,” Angel answers. “But it wasn’t until I saw her – “ she pauses, glancing at Charles. “ - fully that the deal was sealed.”

Raven frowns. “Gee, thanks.” Angel chuckles and kisses the tip of her nose.

“Baby, I like you a lot, and I can’t wait to have my first coffee with you.” They grin and clasp hands, standing. The rest of their ice cream gets dumped.

“See ya, boys!” Raven shouts behind them as they saunter away. “So, ugh, think I can get a repeat performance tonight?”

“Of what, precisely?” Angel asks, but before she can say anything else, Raven blushes because she remembers that Angel doesn’t know about her Peeping Tom impression.

“Nothing, never mind. I just meant we can cuddle and kiss on your couch again.”

Angel narrows her eyes. “Uh huh.” They walk on, but she adds casually, “You know I’m not a stripper, right?”

“For God’s sake, yes! I am perfectly aware that you are not a stripper!” Raven yells. Several students around them snicker. “Although you could be. I’d totally pay to see those little titties shake.”

Angel barks out in laughter; Raven’s glad to find her new girlfriend has a sense of humor. In fact, she’s positively eyefucking her right now instead of being pissed.

“It’ll be a one night engagement, alright?”

Gulping, Raven feels her palms sweating and her heart racing. “Skip the coffee?”

“Skip the coffee.”


End file.
